<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knight Of Ren by RovakPotter82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846369">Knight Of Ren</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82'>RovakPotter82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Forever [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ben is twenty six, Dark Magic, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Light Magic, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is a princess, Rey is sixteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The small kingdom of Jakku is invaded by the First Order Empire.  It's leader, Supreme Leader Snoke, has his first lieutenant and heir, Kylo Ren, wed the sixteen year old princess of Jakku, Rey.  Five years later, Rey discovers the truth as to why her husband is so cruel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reylo Forever [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knight Of Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like this one took the longest to write.  I do not own the Star Wars characters.  Leave comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kingdom of Jakku was a desolate wasteland, but was rich in oils.  It was a main source of energy for all the kingdoms of the Republic.  At least that's what Snoke thought when he invaded it.  The Battle of Jakku did not last long.  The soldiers of the Jakku army were under fed as were most of their people.  Snoke was glad for the condition of the kingdom.  He ordered his soldiers to give food to the common folk, winning them over.</p><p>Snoke commanded that the highest ranking lord be brought to the throne room.  That man was the Regent, Lord Unkar Plutt, Duke of Niima.  He was forced onto his knees in front of Snoke who sat on the throne meant for the king.  “Where is your king?”</p><p>“He's dead,” Plutt said.  “Two winters ago,” he said.</p><p>“So, where is his heir?  The young Princess Rey?”</p><p>“By law, I have ruled for her until she turns 18,” Plutt said.  </p><p>“So you are the one responsible for the desecration of this land.”</p><p>“This land was already desecrated before I became regent.”</p><p>“So it would seem,” Snoke said.  “What have you done with the princess?”</p><p>When Plutt had refused to answer him, Snoke had him beheaded right there in the throne room.  </p><p>“Kylo Ren, do me a favor and find the princess and bring her before me,” he said.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” Kylo Ren said.</p><p>Kylo Ren was Snoke's first lieutenant and according to the First Order soldiers, his most loyal soldier.  Rumor mill was flying around that Kylo Ren was in position to be Snoke's heir apparent.  The old Supreme Leader's health had been in issue of late.  Kylo Ren was in his prime.  The only thing he was missing was a wife to give him an heir.  </p><p>Kylo Ren took his most trusted knight, his right hand, Ushar, around the castle.  “Do we even know what she looks like?”</p><p>“No,” Kylo said and Ushar chuckled.</p><p>“Then how are we supposed to find her?” he asked and Kylo stopped in the hall.</p><p>“Find someone who looks like that,” he said and Ushar turned to see a painted portrait of the princess.  It was most likely done for a recent birthday.  If she was sixteen, then it must have been done last year.  “Princess Rey,” he said.</p><p>“She's pretty,” Ushar said.</p><p>“She's sixteen,” he said and his loyal minion shrugged.  They continued down the hall, searching for the princess' room.  </p><p>“I think Snoke wants you to marry her,” he said, making Kylo stop in his tracks again.</p><p>“What?” the knight asked.</p><p>“He's going to announce you as his heir, Kylo.  He is and you're going to need heirs yourself.”</p><p>“Why would he make me marry the princess?” he asked.</p><p>“Royal blood in your heirs,” he said.</p><p>“I have royal blood, too,” Kylo said and Ushar nodded.  “I don't need to marry a princess,” he stated.</p><p>“What if our lord commands you to marry her?” he asked and Kylo let out a sigh as he turned to his lieutenant.</p><p>“Then I will do what he commands,” he said.  </p><p>They searched every rooms in the royal wing of the castle.  They came upon a maid, Rose, in a room that looked strikingly like that of a royal's.  “Where is the princess?” Kylo asked as Ushar made a show of knocking over chairs and going into the privy.  </p><p>“I don't know,” Rose said.  Kylo regarded her awhile before smirking.</p><p>“You're lying,” he said.  “She's here, in the room, isn't she?” he asked before drawing a dagger, he pointed it at her throat.  “You'll tell me where she is, or I'll slit your throat,” he said.</p><p>“Please,” she pleaded.  “I have a husband.”</p><p>“Oh, well in that case, I'll take you home, slit his throat and any throat of any children you have,” he threatened.  “Where is the princess?!” he shouted, grabbing Rose's hair.</p><p>“Wait, stop!!” a shout called out and a very lithe figure came tumbling out of the wardrobe.  “Please, don't harm her or her family,” she said as she straightened up.  Kylo saw the same face in the painting.  Princess Rey in person looked different from her portrait.  She looked thinner.</p><p>“Are you the princess?” he asked and she nodded.  “You don't look like your portrait,” he commented.</p><p>“That portrait was painted over a year ago when my father was still alive,” she said.  “After Plutt took the Regency, he's been starving everyone.  Even me,” she said.</p><p>“You needn't worry about Plutt anymore, Princess.  My master wishes to have some words with you,” he said, extending his hand.  She seemed hesitant to take it.  “Your people are already praising my master, Princess.  He's feeding them and I'm sure he will feed you, too,” he said.  Rey took a deep breath before taking the knight's hand.</p><p>“My lady,” Rose said.</p><p>“Go to your husband, Rose.  I'll be fine,” she said and Rose nodded before leaving the room.  “You weren't really going to kill her family to find me, were you?”</p><p>“I was tasked with finding you, Your Highness.  I would have followed through.”  Rey looked at him in disgust and removed her hand from his grip.</p><p>“I can walk without assistance,” she sneered at him.</p><p> </p><p>Princess of Jakku, Rey Namenthe, was sandwiched in between the two Knights of Ren as they walked to the throne room.  Snoke sat high and mighty on her father's throne.  Plutt was dead, his blood still pooling on the floor.  She gasped out as Kylo Ren brought in front of Snoke.  “Your Highness, allow me to introduce myself.  Supreme Leader Snoke, your people's savior,” he said, grinning evilly.  </p><p>“Savior?” Rey asked.  “You massacred my army,” she said and Snoke chuckled.</p><p>“I feed your people and they praise me for it,” Snoke said.  “And from the looks of things, Plutt had kept food from you as well,” he said.</p><p>“He only gave me food when he needed me to sign something,” she said, glancing at Plutt's body that was missing it's head.  “Jakku is my kingdom,” she stated.</p><p>“Not anymore,” Snoke said.  “Kylo, take the princess back to her quarters and see she is properly fed.”</p><p>“Of course, Supreme Leader,” he said before taking Rey by her arm and taking her from the throne room.</p><p> </p><p>It was only a month with Snoke as ruler of Jakku that Rey was beginning to fill out from proper feeding.  She was expected to eat dinner meals with Snoke every night.  Kylo Ren was also in attendance.  He was also her constant shadow.  She had free reign of her palace as Snoke oversaw preparations to undo the hurt that Plutt did to the kingdom.  In the time of Kylo Ren being her guardian, supervisor more like, she come to despise him.  He acted callous with her.  He called her a spoiled rich princess.  She went to smack him for his comment, but he caught her wrist.  “Don't,” he warned her before shoving her arm down.  </p><p>The governors who weren't killed in the first raid, were impressive of the First Order Empire.  Jakku was to become an ally, but Rey heard of the First Order.  It's Empire stretched far in the lands of the Republic.  Only a few kingdoms stood against them, Naboo, Alderaan, Corusant and Hosnia to name a few.  Naboo and Alderaan have already openly condemned acts done by the First Order.  Rey had heard of the First Order killing innocent civilians to get kingdoms to bow down to them.  She also had heard rumors of Kylo Ren.  He was a ruthless warrior and was Snoke's right hand.  He was single handedly carried out assassinations of political figures and she even heard that he took a shot at his own father.  They were just rumors.</p><p>Rey was no longer the heir apparent to the throne.  Snoke made Jakku part of the Empire and heir apparent was most likely going to Kylo Ren.  It was several months after the conquering of her kingdom that she was brought to the Empire capital, Exegol and was told of her true purpose.  She was to marry Kylo Ren and bear him heirs for his future place as Supreme Leader.  She didn't like it and apparently neither did Kylo Ren.  Neither of them had a choice in the matter and whatever she wanted for the wedding was sidelined by Snoke.</p><p>The wedding of Princess Rey Namenthe to First Order Knight, Kylo Ren, was a display of wealth and power.  She hated everything about it.  Her dress was pure white, symbolizing her virginity and innocence to all.  It was the most expensive thing she wore.  She was made a crown of black pearl and diamonds, a symbol of her marrying into the First Order Empire.  It was all of a daze and when the priest before them ask her the question of taking Kylo Ren as her husband, she was half tempted to say no and spit in Ren's face, but she couldn't.  She gave a meek response of 'I do' before the priest turned to Kylo who responded with 'I do' as well.  He only kissed her briefly to seal the union.  He barely touched her lips and they headed off the reception.  </p><p>The reception was loaded with food and entertainment she didn't care for.  She barely ate as she watched her husband joke around with his fellow Knights of Ren.  Her new maid, Bazine, told her to eat, that she would need her strength for the wedding night.  The wedding night.  She had completely forgotten about that.  If  there was any indication of nerves on his part, he never showed it.  He was just look at her with his chocolate brown eyes, filled with lust.  Kylo Ren was most likely a cruel lover in bed.  She was dreading her wedding night with her new husband.</p><p>Her maids took her away from the reception before it was over to prepare her for her husband when he came to her that night.  She didn't know any of them.  She had no idea what happened to Rose or her husband, Finn, the local blacksmith.  She hadn't seen them since Jakku was taken.  They removed her wedding frock from her body and had her bath in warm lavender scented water before dressing her in a simple white shift.  They braided her hair up and left her with some wine to consume.  It was to calm her for her wedding night.  She had two glasses and was on a third when her husband came to her, drunk off his ass.</p><p>“You're drunk,” she stated.</p><p>“Yep,” he said as he began to undress.  He removed his belt and sword and his boots before looking at his wife.  “I didn't want this marriage,” he said.</p><p>“Funny.  Neither did I,” she said.  </p><p>“However, as I thought about it throughout the ceremony, if I want Snoke to announce me as his heir apparent, I, myself, am going to need heirs,” he said as he removed his wedding coat and tossed it to the floor.  “So, wife, what do you say we start making 'em?” he asked before giggling.  Rey was not amused.  Kylo came up to her and she backed up out of fear, which caused him to grab her hard.  “Don't make it any harder than it has to be, wife,” he scolded before grabbing her chin to hold her in place to kiss her.  His breath stunk of ale and she nearly threw up during the kiss.  She grunted when he pulled on her lip when he pulled away.  “Hmm, you taste like cherries,” he said softly before he gathered her up in his arms and picked her up.  </p><p>Rey shrieked when her husband picked her up as if she weighed nothing.  He carried her over to the bed and plopped her down on it.  “You should at least be comfortable.”  He removed his tunic before grabbing her ankles to pull her to the edge of the bed.  </p><p>“No, please,” she pleaded.</p><p>“Hey, you are my wife now.  You don't get to say no to me.”  He flipped her onto her stomach and ripped the skirt of her sleep dress.  She let out a whimper feeling his weight on top of her.  She  heard him remove his breeches and then his hand touched her most private area.  “I don't care about your pleasure in this,” he said into her ear.  Kylo guided himself into her and she grunted out when he breached her.  She cried out when he snapped his hips into her and she heard him chuckle with evil.  Her husband was pure evil in her mind.  She tried to struggle against him, but she was only making it worse.  She felt him come to her virginal barrier, but instead of taking it slow, he pushed on fast and she cried out in pain.  “Scream if you want.  No one's going to save you from me,” he said before he began to thrust in and out of her.</p><p>Rey cried throughout her wedding night.  Her husband brutally raped her, twice before completely falling asleep next to her.  Her maid came in the morning and had her take a bath.  It didn't help take away her first experience with a man.  Her husband was evil and cruel and she was stuck with him until he died.  Which probably won't be for a long time.</p><p>After a month of being raped by her husband, Rey became ill.  It wasn't until a week later she said something to her maid who went to get a healer.  “The princess is with child.”</p><p>“With child?” Kylo asked.  “Already?” </p><p>“As far as I can tell, it's the early stages of pregnancy.  She should be on bed rest, with no strenuous activities, for the next month.  So that the pregnancy takes,” the healer said.</p><p>“Of course,” Kylo said.</p><p>“Tend to your wife, my lordship.  I will inform the Supreme Leader.”  With that the healer left the room.  Kylo headed back into the bedroom of his quarters he shared with his wife.  She was laid up on the bed.</p><p>“I spoke with the healer,” he said and she remained quiet.  He sighed out as he sat down on the bed.  She turned on her side, facing her back to him.  She was afraid of him.  Of course, she was, after spending a whole month getting raped by her husband.  “He wants you to rest for the next couple of weeks,” he said.</p><p>“He told me,” she said.  “I won't do anything.  Like always,” she said and he scoffed.</p><p>“That's right, you will.  You will do nothing to harm this child inside of you.  Do you understand me, wife?”</p><p>“I do,” she said, not looking at him.  Kylo roughly grabbed her chin to bring her to face him, causing her to whimper out.  “Please,” she pleaded.</p><p>“You. Will. Not. Harm. This. Child.  Or yourself, understand?” he asked.  “If anything happens to my heir, I will make the last few months seem like a picnic.”  Kylo dropped his wife's face and headed back to his quarters.  Bazine was outside of the princess' quarters.  “Make sure she does what the healer tells her to and that she doesn't try to harm herself or the child.”</p><p>“Why did you agree to marry her?” Bazine asked.  “I could have already given you heirs.”</p><p>“You know why your uncle doesn't want us together,” Kylo said.</p><p>“Fine, but that doesn't stop us from having fun,” she said.  “Your quarters, tonight?” she asked.</p><p>“Someone has to watch my wife tonight,” he said.  </p><p>“I'll get Helena to watch her tonight,” she said.</p><p>“No, I won't be in the mood tonight,” Kylo said coldly before leaving Bazine aside.</p><p> </p><p>Rey's belly grew slowly in the following months.  Kylo checked on her every day, to ensure she hadn't done harm to herself or the baby.  “Is there no way to tell if she's carrying a boy or a girl?” Kylo asked and the healer shook his head.  </p><p>“I have a midwife in mind for the princess,” he said.</p><p>“Why can't you do it?”</p><p>“I'm a healer, sire.  Not a midwife,” he said.  “Her name is Maz and she comes highly recommended.”</p><p>“Fine,” Kylo said.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo let out a sigh as he sat in his study.  “You ever think of what will happen if she gives you a daughter first?” Ushar asked and Kylo let out a sigh.  “I overheard the maids talking.  She's small, meek and the midwife came by earlier.  Said that her hips were small and not good to bear sons,” he said.</p><p>“Are you trying to make me feel bad?” Kylo asked before sipping his brandy.</p><p>“I'm just saying.”</p><p>“She bears me a daughter first, then I'll have a daughter whom I can marry off to some duke to gain favor or an alliance.”</p><p>“Will you marry her off as young as your wife?”</p><p>“Ushar, what is with this questioning?” </p><p>“Supreme Leader Snoke is anticipating a son,” his right hand said.  “I've seen him in conference with his niece.  Talking about the princess' pregnancy.  I also heard him speaking to her about what she was to do if the infant was a girl,” Ushar said.  Kylo sat contemplating and looked to Ushar. </p><p>“Find Bazine for me,” he said.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Ushar said.</p><p> </p><p>The great niece of Snoke was not in line to be his heir.  The main reason was that she was a woman.  Snoke always felt that women were weak and held no power.  They were only a means to bear heirs.  The other reason was that Bazine wasn't truly his blood.  Neither was Kylo Ren, but he had royal blood in his veins.  Kylo Ren was his masterpiece.  Ten years as his servant, Kylo Ren was the most ruthless of his knights and most loyal.  He had seen to it.  Kylo was also part of Snoke's revenge against the Queen of Alderaan, Leia and her laws against dark magic.  It was dark magic that coarse through her son.</p><p>Kylo Ren was the only son of Leia, Queen of Alderaan; Benjamin Bail Skywalker Solo.  He was fifteen while traveling to his uncle's countryside estate to pay tribute to his grandfather, Anakin when Snoke's knights attacked.  The prince was knocked unconscious in the battle, knights were all killed and the prince was taken hostage.  When Ben came to, he was tied to a chair and Snoke was chanting a spell.  Snoke used his dark magic to turn Leia's son dark and cruel.  </p><p>Kylo Ren was perfect to take over the mantle of Supreme Leader.  He was everything Snoke was, but ten times worse.  His reign would be glorious.  Ushar found Bazine and brought her before Kylo Ren.  “Sire?” she asked, eyeing Ushar behind her warily.</p><p>“Tell me, why have you been talking to your uncle about my wife's pregnancy?”</p><p>“He wishes to know how her pregnancy is progressing,” she said.</p><p>“Does he have some sort of plan for if this child is a girl?” Kylo asked and Bazine looked up at him.</p><p>“I..no, I don't believe he does,” she said.</p><p>“You're lying,” he said, before he was up and out of his seat.  “You're spying for your uncle and I know he'd rather have my wife give me a son instead of a girl,” he said.</p><p>“Sire,” Bazine said.</p><p>“Don't,” he said curtly to her, holding up his finger at her and Ushar smirked.  “If anything happens to this child whether it's your jealousy or for your uncle's approval, you'll die first.  Am I understood?”</p><p>“Yes, sire.”</p><p>“Get out,” he said causing Bazine to scurry out of the study.</p><p>“Glad I'm not your enemy,” Ushar said.  </p><p>“I want someone to keep an eye on her,” Kylo said to his right hand.</p><p>“I'll do it personally,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Time passed and soon Kylo was lounging in his study while his wife was in labor with their first child.  Her screams of pain echoed through the halls of their residential wing.  “She is strong,” Ushar said.  “So will the child be,” he added.</p><p>“I didn't ask, Ushar,” Kylo said and Ushar sighed out.</p><p>“Just saying,” he said while the screams of the princess reached them again.  “I'm glad I'm not a woman,” he said and Kylo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Rey shouted out as she pushed.  “Yes, princess, push.”  She pushed and pushed until she finally heard the cries of her child.  “You did it, Rey,” Maz said as she placed the child down.  </p><p>“Is it a boy?” Rey asked, hoping she would not have to endure her husband in the bedchamber again.  </p><p>“It's a girl,” the midwife said as she swaddled the child and went to hand her to her mother.  Rey was crying.  “Oh, don't cry, child,” she said.  “She is healthy,” she said as she carefully placed the infant against her mother.  “A newborn infant likes skin to skin contact, Your Highness.  It will also let you bond quicker,” she said.  It gave no comfort to Rey.  A daughter meant her husband would forcibly be taking her to bed again for another heir.  “Don't worry, child,” Maz said.  “It will be awhile until your husband can lay with you again.  Your body needs time to heal after giving birth,” she said.</p><p>“Can you tell him that?” Rey asked.</p><p>“I will do my best, dear,” she said.</p><p>Kylo looked up seeing a servant enter the study.  “Sire,” she said.  “The princess has given birth to a daughter,” she said before leaving.</p><p>“A daughter?” Snoke asked.  “That's disappointing, Kylo.”</p><p>“I know,” Kylo said.</p><p>“You should start on another heir as soon as possible.”</p><p>“She just gave birth, Supreme Leader.  I think getting her pregnant so soon is not good for the body.”</p><p>“I could care less, Ren.  You are my heir apparent,” he said standing up.  “I need you to look secure and secure means a male heir.  Not a daughter.”</p><p>“It's not the end of the world, Supreme Leader.”</p><p>“No, it isn't, but if that child wife of yours does not produce a male heir to you, her contract with us will be null and void.”</p><p>Kylo was seething as he stalked to his wife's bedchamber.  The midwife answered the door.  She was a small woman of ebony skin.  “You have a daughter, my lord,” she said.</p><p>“Thank you for being here for the princess,” he said.  “I know we kind of wrestled your arm into doing this,” he said.</p><p>“Anything to bring new life into this world,” she said and Kylo chuckled.  He started to walk toward the bed and Maz cleared her throat.  “Shoes off.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Shoes off,” she said more sternly.  Kylo let out a sigh as he removed his boots and put them by the door.  “Good.  You may proceed.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said before heading back over to the bed.  “Midwife's a little protective,” he said as he sat on the bed.  Rey had been crying, he could tell.  He also noticed that as he sat on the bed, she tightened her hold on her daughter.  “I'm not going to take her away from you.  She's still my blood,” he said.  Rey sniffeled as she brought the baby down in her hold so Kylo could see her.</p><p>“I'm sorry,” she said.  “I'll do better next time.”</p><p>“You don't have to apologize,” he said before coming to sit up next to her on the bed.  “You gave birth to a healthy daughter, you can give birth to a healthy son,” he stated before pressing a kiss on her temple.  It took Rey by surprise, but thought nothing of it.  She didn't see the midwife smile as she cleaned up her things.  “Have you thought of a name?”</p><p>“I have only one.  My nursemaid from my youth, her name was Lyra.  She became somewhat of a mother to me after my real one died when I was a little girl.”</p><p>“Lyra,” Kylo said.  “Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“You're not mad she's not an heir.”</p><p>“She is my heir, until you grace me with a son,” he said.</p><p>“That will be a while, Your Grace,” the midwife said.</p><p>“Beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Your wife has just given birth,” Maz said.  “She, her body, will need time to recover.  At least a year, but I prefer to give the mother two years before becoming pregnant again.”</p><p>“Two years?” Kylo asked as he got off the bed.  </p><p>“Yes and it's beneficial for not only the mother but the next babe.”</p><p>“The babe?  How..?”</p><p>“I have seen many things, Kylo Ren.  If a mother's body is not given ample time to heal and recover from the birth, a child who's conceived too soon can have mental consequences and some times even disfiguration if the womb and birth canal are not recovered completely.”</p><p>“I did not know that.”</p><p>“No, men don't usually do,” she said and Rey smirked.  Lyra squeaked causing her to gasp out.  </p><p>“What...?”</p><p>“She's just hungry,” Maz said.  “Let me show you,” she said.</p><p>“I'll have a wet nurse available,” Kylo said.</p><p>“You will do nothing of the sort,” Maz said.  “Breastfeeding their child is a mother's right.  Do not take that away from her.”</p><p>“She's a princess and soon to be empress.  It's her right to have a wet nurse on standby,” he said.</p><p>“I don't want one,” Rey said as Maz helped her get her daughter to latch on.  </p><p>“The Supreme Leader will be expecting you to come out for the people to see and you obligations to the public to come back to.  You can not nurse all the time,” Kylo said.</p><p>“Fine, but I will nurse her when I can.”</p><p>“Fine,” he said before leaving the bedchamber.</p><p>“Well, that's one battle you can say you won,” Maz said and Rey chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was exhausted.  She was afraid if she fell asleep her daughter would be taken away.  She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.  Her daughter was fast asleep in her crib next to the bed.  She was safe.  Rey felt the exhaustion over take her.  She fell asleep faster than she ever did.  Minutes after Rey fell asleep, the door to her room opened up and Bazine sauntered in.  She walked around the bed to the crib carrying the infant princess.  She saw Rey was asleep and she slowly picked up the baby from her crib.  She stirred before going back asleep.  Bazine smirked as she carried the baby out of the room and was heading down the hall.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Kylo came from the shadows and she gasped in fright.  “Where the hell are you going with my daughter?” </p><p>“You're supposed to be in the lower towns patrolling,” she said and Kylo smirked.</p><p>“There's a lot of things I'm supposed to be doing,” he said.  “Why do you have my daughter?”</p><p>“I was going to give the infant princess a walk through the gardens,” Bazine said.</p><p>“At night, when the temperature was freezing?” he asked.  He looked to see his daughter was barely clothed, with only a swaddling blanket.  “She's not dressed for a night stroll through the gardens,” he said.  “Give her to me,” he said.  Bazine swallowed nervously as she gave Kylo his daughter with shaking arms.  “Ushar, take Lyra back to her mother,” he said.  Bazine gasped seeing Ushar come out of the shadows behind her.  Kylo handed him his daughter who took her back to her safe warm crib.  Once Ushar was out of sight, Kylo grabbed Bazine by the throat.  </p><p>“My lord,” she choked as he slammed her against the wall.</p><p>“Did the Supreme Leader tell you to take my daughter for a stroll through the garden?” he asked, tightening his hold on her throat.  She gasped out air.</p><p>“Yes, my lord,” she said. “ “A daughter has no place being an heir,” he said.” </p><p>“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck and give your dead corpse to your uncle,” he said.</p><p>“You know why,” Bazine choked out before Kylo tossed her down to the ground.</p><p>“Touch my family again and I'll kill you,” he said before stomping away.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to take us back to Jakku?” Rey asked.  “Why?”</p><p>“I think you'll be safer there and Lyra can grow up without Snoke's influence on her.”</p><p>“What happened last night?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Don't worry, I handled it.”  He looked behind him to Ushar.  “Protect them with your life,” he said.  “I have preparations to make,” he said.</p><p>“Of course, sire,” Ushar said.</p><p> </p><p>A month after she gave birth, Rey and her daughter, along with her husband, traveled to Jakku.  Snoke had the palace demolished, but there was a grand countryside house that still belonged to Plutt that Kylo had prepared for them.  Rey and Lyra remained in the countryside for two years with only a few trusted guards of her husband.  He made frequent visits to them when he could, but in the two years since her husband moved them out to the Jakku countryside, Rey barely saw him.  It wasn't until after Lyra turned two that he came back and told her that they would have to move back to Exegol at Snoke's orders.  She noticed a change in her husband.  He felt more cruel than he did two years ago.  “Mama, where we go?” Lyra asked.</p><p>“To a big palace to live in,” she said as Ushar helped them into the carriage.</p><p>“Don't worry.  Everything's going to be fine,” he said and she seemed puzzle at this.  Her husband rode ahead on his black steed, barking orders and the caravan moved forward.  </p><p>“She is getting big,” Maz said and Rey smiled.  </p><p>“She's looking more like her father every day,” Rey said.  “Minus her ears and nose,” she added and Maz chuckled.</p><p>“I knew your husband when he was a child,” she said and Rey looked over at her.</p><p>“My husband had a childhood?” she asked.  “Under the rule of Snoke?”</p><p>“No, he didn't grow up under Snoke's influence.  He had two wonderful parents who loved him.”</p><p>“What happened?” she asked.</p><p>“Snoke kidnapped him and used evil, dark magic to turn him,” she said and Rey looked out the window of the carriage.  Her husband was in her line of sight, bringing his horse the rear of their caravan.  “He will find his way home soon,” Maz said, getting Rey's attention again.  </p><p>Suddenly there was a horn blown and Rey gasped out when an arrowhead split the wood next to her head.  “Get down!” Maz shouted.  Rey pulled her daughter to the floor of the carriage with her as she cried out.</p><p>“Mama!”  Sounds of a battle broke outside of the carriage.  They were being attacked by rebels.  </p><p>“Protect the carriage!” she heard her husband shout.  </p><p>“Your Grace!” she heard Ushar shout out.</p><p>Kylo's horse reared up when the rebels came flying out of the woods and he landed hard on his back.  Kylo drew his sword and engaged the first rebel right coming at him.  He took down two before he realized there were too many.  He went to yell an order at Ushar to have him take the carriage to safety, but when he turned, he was met with the butt of a sword, knocking him out cold.  “Stop!” Ushar shouted after he had just knocked Kylo unconscious.</p><p>“So that's Prince Ben?” a rebel asked.</p><p>“Yes, he is,” Ushar said.   </p><p>“Ushar?” He turned to see Princess Rey come out of the carriage.  “What are you doing?”</p><p>“It's all right, Princess.  We're going somewhere safe,” he said.</p><p>“What happened to my husband?” she asked.</p><p>“He got knocked off his horse,” Ushar said.  “It's all right.”  Rey crossed her arms, a trait he had learned in the two years since guarding her.</p><p>“Ushar, what is going on?”</p><p>“My name isn't Ushar,” he said.  “It's Finn and I've been undercover here under orders from my Queen.”</p><p>“What Queen?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Your husband's mother, Queen Leia Organa Solo,” he said.  “Get back in the carriage, Your Highness.  It's a long road ahead and we need a head start from Snoke.”</p><p>Her husband spent the journey unconscious.  Maz tended to his head injury before looking back at her.  “You knew this was going to happen,” she said and she looked to Rey who was cradling her scared daughter.</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about, Rey.  We're going somewhere safe.”</p><p>“That remains to be seen.  My husband was attacked by his own man,” she said.  “Men, actually, seeing as our whole party of knights are actually rebels.”</p><p>“Nubian and Alderaanian soldiers who volunteered for dangerous undercover work.  Finn was the first to volunteer and made his way into fold in Snoke's army.  It took him three years to work his way up to your husband's lieutenant,” Maz said.</p><p>“What of you?”</p><p>“I was already living here when Finn made contact,” Maz said.  “I was the rebels' contact here to begin with,” she said.  “We are heading toward Resistance territory.”</p><p>“Resistance?  You mean, the people who are fighting the First Order?  Why is my husband's mother against Snoke?”</p><p>“Because Snoke kidnapped Ben when he was fifteen and seduced him with Dark Magic.”</p><p>Maz told her the entire story to Rey as they traveled to the Resistance.  Snoke was a conjurer of dark magic, which was illegal to use in the Republic.  Snoke refused and started the First Order.  He began to invade and overthrow smaller countries for power and wealth.  Unfortunately for Snoke, the kingdoms he over took had very little wealth and power.  The kingdoms he really wanted were the four kingdoms who had wealth and power.  Naboo, Alderaan, Hosnia and Corusant were all banded together against the First Order.</p><p>The kingdom of Alderaan was settled in the snowy mountains of Aldera.  It was impossible to go there, so they were heading to the Lake Country of Naboo.  Ushar, or Finn, helped her out of the carriage and handed her Lyra before helping some men get her still unconscious husband out of the carriage.  “He's still unconscious.  It may be another couple of hours until he's up,” Maz said as they carried him up the steps.  Rey just stood in the courtyard with Lyra as everybody disappeared up the steps after her unconscious husband.  </p><p>“Rey?”  She turned around at the call of her name and she saw an aging woman with an braided updo, with a simple crown on her head.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You look tired.  How about I take you and Lyra into the castle?”</p><p>“Okay,” she said.  </p><p>Rey let out a sigh as she sunk into the warm water of her bath.  “Your Highness, I laid out some clothes for you in the bedroom,” a familiar voice said.  She looked up and saw Rose, her old maid.  </p><p>“Rose,” she said.  She was immediately out of the bath and into a robe before hugging her friend.  “I was so worried about you.  What happened with you and Armitage?”</p><p>“Snoke didn't want me close to you anymore.  Armitage and I were sent away,” she said.  “He wanted his own maids to spy on you.”</p><p>“Yeah, he had his niece as my head maid.  Kylo, uh.. Ben relieved her of her duties towards me when he caught her trying to take Lyra away to Snoke,” Rey said.</p><p>“Get yourself back into this bath,” Rose said.  She helped her back into the bath and poured some more hot water to it.  “Lyra is adorable.” </p><p>“She's looking like her father every day, minus his ears and nose,” she said and Rose chuckled.</p><p>“Were you and His Highness going to try for another?  Give Lyra a sibling.”</p><p>“It was a given that we would have to try for another.  Lyra isn't a male,” she said.  “I could tell Snoke was disappointed that his heir didn't have an heir yet.”</p><p>“I heard your maid, Bazine, tried to get rid of her,” Rose said and Rey let out a mournful sigh.</p><p>“She tried, but Kylo stopped her.”  Rose smiled as she sat near the tub and the two of them caught up.</p><p> </p><p>Kylo groaned as he came to, the sun barreling in through the window of the room he was being kept in.  He sat up in the bed and stood up; too fast.  He felt dizzy and had to grab the bed post to stop meeting the floor.  The last thing he remembered was an ambush by... Rebels?  No, it was Snoke loyalist who ambushed him.  He collapsed onto the floor with a groan, remembering his past life as Benjamin Solo, sole heir to the thrones of Alderaan and Naboo.  He spent ten years as a prisoner, forced by Snoke to do his evil bidding through Dark Magic.  Ben crumpled the floor the rest of the way as he sobbed out his agony.  The door opened and he looked up to see his mother, the Queen.  “Mom,” he sobbed and she was immediately at her son's side and she gathered him up in her arms as if he were still a child.  They both cried on each other.  Years apart, they were finally reunited.</p><p> </p><p>Rey couldn't believe her ears.  “My husband was turned by magic?” she asked.</p><p>“Dark Magic,” Luke, the King of Naboo corrected her.  “There's Light Magic, that I used to bring him back.  He's no longer Kylo Ren.”</p><p>“He will always be Kylo Ren to me,” she said.  “He was Ren when I met him and he was Ren when I was forced to marry him.  He...” she stopped herself.  “My husband treated me cruelly in the first few months of our marriage and once I became pregnant, he left me alone, then I gave birth to a daughter instead of a son,” she said, looking back to Lyra who was playing with Rose.  “You expect me to forgive the years of treatment I endured while married to him?”</p><p>“No, but I ask that you get to know a different side of your husband, now that the Dark Magic is no longer coursing through him,” Luke said.  “It took us years to embede someone into Snoke's ranks.  Finn was the only one who passed through without susupiscion.”</p><p>“Ushar,” Rey said.  “He was really a Rebel spy for you,” she said and he nodded.  “My midwife, Maz, she was also a spy,” she added.</p><p>“You catch on,” Luke said.  “My nephew, Ben, had magical abilities and I was teaching him to use Light Magic.  Snoke corrupted him with Dark Magic when he kidnapped him.”  She remembered her husband using magic to move things and kill people in battles.  It was how he earned his reputation.  “Ben was prophesied to be the one to kill Snoke.  Snoke heard of the prophecy too, and went one step ahead.”</p><p>“Capture the one prophesied to kill him and turn him to his side,” Rey said.</p><p>“Snoke is all about power.  I'm sure when he invaded Jakku, he was hoping to have the land for it's riches in oil.”</p><p>“Plutt beat him to it,” Rey said.  “When my father died, Plutt took the role of regent until I turned 18, but even if I had taken the throne, he still would have controlled me.  He starved me to the brink where I would sign a paper for a mere morsel.”</p><p>“What happened to Plutt?”</p><p>“Snoke beheaded him,” she said.  </p><p> </p><p>Ben let out a sigh as he sat down for dinner with his mother.  “Rey is wonderful,” Leia said and Ben let out a sigh.  </p><p>“How is she?” Ben asked.</p><p>“She's good.”</p><p>“And my daughter?” he asked.  Pieces of his life as Kylo Ren were coming back and he was thinking back to how cruel and cold he was towards his wife and his daughter.  Lyra probably has no idea who he was to her.</p><p>“She's adorable,” Leia said.  The doors opened and there was an announcement for his wife.</p><p>“Princess Rey, Your Majesty,” Threepio said.  Ben and his mother stood up as Rey entered the dining hall.</p><p>“Rey, so glad you could make it,” Leia said.  Ben held out a chair for his wife.</p><p>“Hello, Rey,” he said.</p><p>“Hello,” she said.  She took his offered hand he had out and allowed him to help her to sit down on her seat.  He sat down across the table from her and periodically would look up at her.</p><p>“So, Rey, have you settled in yet?” his mother asked.</p><p>“I have, Your Grace,” she said.    </p><p>“Rey, you are my good daughter.  Call me Leia,” she said and Rey nodded.  Ben could tell it was going to take some getting used to on her part.  “Ben, you have a chance to talk with your Uncle Luke, yet?” </p><p>“Not yet.”  </p><p>“About what?” Rey asked.</p><p>“My uncle wants to continue my training into Light Magic,” Ben said.  “That's where I would have been had I not been kidnapped,” he said to her.</p><p>“Why?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Because I have to finish what was started,” Ben said.  “I have to kill Snoke.”</p><p>“Because of a prophecy that was written years before you were born?” she asked.  “That's absurd,” she added.</p><p>“Rey, Snoke is dangerous,” Leia said.</p><p>“You think I don't know that?  He invaded my home, forced me to marry a tyrant and most likely would have had my daughter frozen to death because she wasn't male.  I know he's dangerous.  My husband was dangerous.”</p><p>“That's not me anymore,” Ben said.</p><p>“No, you're right, but I still don't know you.  How are we to know if Ben goes to Snoke it won't happen again?  That Snoke would use Dark Magic on you to turn you back to being Kylo Ren?  Do you even remember what you did to me?”</p><p>“I do, and I felt sick just remembering it,” Ben said.  “I'm sorry, that I wasn't strong enough to shake off Snoke's hold on me.”</p><p>“You can't expect me to forgive you overnight,” Rey said as Leia sat back to watch her son and his wife.</p><p>“No, I don't expect you to forgive me,” Ben said.  “I no longer have the dark tendencies anymore and I wish to prove that to you.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You and I will get to know each other again, only this time, you're married to Ben Solo and not Kylo Ren,” he said.  “I also understand that my daughter doesn't really know her father.”</p><p>“No, she uh, called Ushar, um, no, Finn, 'Papa' the other day by accident.  I had to tell her he wasn't her Papa,” she said.  “Would you like to officially meet your daughter?  Say, tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure, I would like that,” Ben said and he smiled.  She smiled back, realizing that she rarely saw her husband smile since being married to him.</p><p>“And here I thought you would need me to help mediate,” Leia said, causing the two of them to look at her.  They chuckled as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>In the course of two months, Ben and Rey got to know each other again.  Lyra got to meet her father.  Luke trained him in the Light Magic, fully encasing him in good.  Snoke had went livid, hearing his best soldier was no longer his and he vowed to kill all who get in his way to get him back.  “He sounds mad,” Rey said and Ben nodded.  “Is there going to be a war?”</p><p>“Probably,” he said.  “I'll have to fight,” he said and she nodded.</p><p>“Of course, you do,” she said.</p><p>“Rey, I'm heir to the throne of two kingdoms.  I can't just sit here.  I have to go,” he said and she put the book she was reading down before standing up.  “Nothing I can say is going to make you understand this,” he said.  “Snoke stole nearly twelve years of my life from me.”</p><p>“You have to make him pay,” she said and he nodded.  “When do you think you'll have to leave?” she asked.</p><p>“Probably in a couple of months, before the harvest is picked,” he said and she nodded.  That doesn't give her much more time with her husband.  In the two months since Ben Solo had been returned, she had found herself slowly falling in love with her husband.  She would secretly watch him train with his sword with Finn and a knight called Poe.  “Again,” he commanded when they would finish a circuit.  He always trained with no tunic on.  How dare he.</p><p>He was great with Lyra, too.  She'd watch them from a bench, playing.  Lyra's favorite game was Hide and Seek.  She was a pro, or at least Ben let her think so.  He would act stumped, not knowing where she was hiding, which was usually behind a bush right next to him.  He'd look to Rey and shrug his shoulders.  Rey would also shrug her shoulders, playing along.  Then Lyra would jump out and scream at her father and he would pretend to be scared.  Rey smiled at that all the time.  </p><p>Another two months and the weather was turning brisk, signaling the harvest wheat would soon be picked.  Ben had said that war could erupt soon.  He was right.  The First Order Empire attacked Hosnia without warning, decimating it to the ground.  The combined armies of Corusant, Naboo, Alderaan and now Lah'mu were preparing to march.  Ben got a message from his wife to come to her chambers and he let out a sigh.  He was marching out in the morning.  </p><p>Ben knocked on the door to his wife's chambers and she opened it.  “I got your message,” he said and she let him into her room.  She was dressed for bed, a blue shawl around her shoulders.  The fireplace was roaring with life, keeping the room warm.  “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”</p><p>“The past four months, I've gotten to see the real you.  Ben Solo.  Not the monster I was forced to marry.”</p><p>“Yes, it's been nice getting to know my wife again,” he said and she smiled.  </p><p>“You're riding out tomorrow?” she asked and he nodded.</p><p>“We'll probably leave before the sun is up,” he said.</p><p>“I don't want tonight be the last time I see you for months,” she said.  “Or a year,” she said.  He let out a sigh as she removed her shawl and draped it over a chair.  Her night shift didn't cover her shoulders, her hair was down.  She looked absolutely beautiful.  The was the least amount of clothing he had seen her in since the spell was broken on him.  He gently cupped her face and slowly leaned forward.  He had kissed her before, just on the cheeks or the head.  She didn't pull away when he softly kissed her lips.  </p><p>Rey smiled as her husband kissed her.  He went to pull away, but she grabbed his tunic to keep him close to her.  She raised herself up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Ben found himself picking up his wife and she moaned out.  Her legs came around his waist as he walked over to the bed.  Rey opened her mouth to allow her husband to deepen the kiss.  “Ben,” she moaned as he kissed down her neck.</p><p>“Can I take you to bed, Rey?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed out and he walked over to the bed.  She pulled the tunic he had on up and he raised his arms, while still keeping a hold on her, to let her take it off him.  Her hands ran over the muscles of his chest and shoulders.  He laid her down on the bed, as she frantically began to untie his breeches.  </p><p>“So impatient, wife,” he muttered and she gasped out when his fingers found her clit.  </p><p>“Ben,” she moaned.</p><p>“Easy, Rey.  I want you nice and wet for me,” he said and she moaned.  He pulled down her shift to expose her breasts.  She gasped out when he latched on to one as his fingers entered her.  </p><p>“Ben,” she moaned and he ran his thumb over her clit.  He came off her breast and kissed her before kneeling down to have his head between her legs.  She had heard the ladies of the court talking about this.  How their husbands used their mouths on them, down there.  She thought she'd never have Ben do it to her.  He pushed her skirt up over her hips to completely expose her to him and she felt herself going red, but he kissed the inside of her thigh before going in for the prize.  “Ben,” she gasped out when his mouth touched her in her most private place.  Her hands flew to his head, gripping his hair.  She felt her hips involuntarily moving and Ben had to hold her hips down with his left hand. </p><p>“Easy, sweetheart,” he said before going back to sucking her clit.  Rey felt less and less like a lady as her husband sucked her.  She moaned out, keeping his head in place, her legs were over her shoulders.  </p><p>“Ben, I'm going to...” Before she could finish, she let out a moan that she was sure woke up the guards asleep down the hall.  Ben lapped her up before pushing his breeches down and raising himself up.</p><p>“Rey, I love you,” he said as he guided himself into her. </p><p>“Ben, I love you,” she said.  He didn't stop until he was seated into her all the way.  He kissed her and she moaned out, her legs wrapping around his waist.  He made love to his wife.  He made sure she came before he was even thinking of coming.  He was even thinking of pulling out before coming, but her legs wouldn't let him.  She moaned in pleasure because of him.  She wasn't crying out in pain.  She was enjoying her husband.  </p><p>Ben woke up first and it was still dark.  Their curtains were still drawn over their bed, but he could tell the scullery maid was already through.  The fireplace had been cleaned and stacked with new wood.  He started the fire and went back to bed.  Rey was curled on her side and she was up.  “I thought you had left.”</p><p>“Still got some time,” he said as he crawled back into bed with her.  “Finding it hard to leave you like this,” he said.  She smiled as she sat up and before she could stop herself, she straddled her husband's lap.  “Oh, this is different,” he said and she chuckled.  He grunted when she sat right on his cock.  “Okay, this is really different, but I could give this a try.”</p><p>“Good,” she said before kissing him.  She raised herself up on her knees and grasped Ben's hardening cock.  He moaned as she held him in place to slowly bring herself down on his cock.  They both moaned as she sunk down on him.</p><p>“You are going to be the death of me, wife,” he said and she chuckled.  He put his hands on her hips as she began to move up and down.  Morning sex was even better.  It was the perfect send off for him and when he had to leave while Rey was sleeping, he gave her a soft kiss on the head before leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>Months later.....</p><p>Ben looked out over the battlefield at the dead bodies.  Soldiers from Corusant, Alderaan, Naboo, Lah'mu and the evil Knights of Ren and Exegol soldiers.  They had all but surrendered when Ben ran through their leader, Snoke.  “He's dead, right?” Finn asked and Ben nodded.</p><p>“He looks dead.”</p><p>“He does, but are we sure he's dead?” Finn asked.  Ben walked over to the dead Supreme Leader and tapped him with his sword.  Finn gave his foot a nudge for good measure.</p><p>“I think he's dead,” Ben said.</p><p>“Yeah, he's dead,” Finn said.  “We should draw and quarter him?” he asked, causing Ben to look over at him.  “Just to be sure,” he added.</p><p>“That's not a bad idea,” Ben said.</p><p>With the Supreme Leader dead, the First Order was in disarray.  The kingdom of Exegol was without a ruler.  The people were no longer living in fear.  It was another two months before the army of the Republic they were now called, headed home.  Ben was tired and anxious to see his wife.  They had corresponded by letter a few times, but the last couple of months, they couldn't because it was hard to get letters out to where the battle was taking place.</p><p>Arriving at the palace in Alderaan, where everyone was moved for safety because of the location of the kingdom in the mountains, Ben got off his horse with a sigh and was met with a very anxious Rose as she came skipping down the steps.  “Rose?” Finn asked.  She ignored him as she grabbed Ben's hand.</p><p>“Your wife's in labor,” she said and Ben was shock stilled as she pulled him up the stairs into the castle.  Poe and Finn looked at each other before they followed them.  Ben was literally pulled by Rose through the castle of his childhood and as they got closer to where Rey was giving birth, her screams of pain were getting louder and louder.  Rose let go of his hand when they got to the hallway where the room was and she turned to him, holding up her hands.  “Stay.”</p><p>“What?!” he asked.  “You dragged me all the way to room, only to have me wait outside?”</p><p>“Yes, stay,” she said before going into the room, Rey's screams echoing through his head.  She slammed the door behind her, leaving Ben in the hall.  He let out a groan as he sat down on a chair in the hall, listening to his wife's screams.  Finn and Poe found him sitting with his head in his hands.  They sat across the hall from him and waited.  After fifteen minutes of hearing his wife cry out, Ben stood up.</p><p>“I can't stay here.  I need to walk somewhere,” he said.  Before they could do anything, the door to the room stopped and Leia came out with a smile.  “Mom?”</p><p>“You a have a son, Ben.”  </p><p>“A son?” he asked and Leia smiled before letting him into the room.  He saw Maz was cleaning up and immediately took off his boots.</p><p>“Good boy,” Maz said and Ben chuckled before she looked up at him.  “What in the world happened to you?”</p><p>“I was fighting a battle,” he said.  He looked down at himself, still dirty from the battle and the journey home.  </p><p>“You couldn't at least wash up?” Maz asked. </p><p>“Rose grabbed me and dragged me here,” he countered and Rose squeaked.</p><p>“Don't blame me,” she said.  “I'll get you some fresh clothes.”  Ben looked over at the bed to see Rey smiling, holding their son.</p><p>“Wash up,” Maz ordered.  “You are not going anywhere near your newborn son with all that dirt and blood on ya,” she said.  She pushed him over to the wash basin and he let out a sigh.  Rey just shrugged as he removed his tunic.  He splashed water on her face and began to clean himself up.</p><p>“I have to bathe myself to hold my son,” he said and he heard Rey giggle from the bed.  “I'm glad you think this is so funny,” he said.</p><p>“He's just entered the world, Ben.  Maz doesn't want him compromised,” she said as Ben ran a cloth around him before pulling his breeches down, just as Rose came in with some clothes for Ben. </p><p>“Oh!” she squealed when she saw a naked Ben.  She put the clothes down for him and gestured to them.  “I brought the clothes for His Grace,” she said before leaving.</p><p>“I think you scarred her,” Rey said.  Ben let out a sigh as he washed himself off.  Rey just enjoyed the view from her bed as she cradled her son.  “Your father is trying to seduce me, Anakin,” she said, causing Ben to look over at him.  </p><p>“You named him after my grandfather?” he asked.  </p><p>“Your mother told me of him.  How he saved your uncle and her from certain death,” she said.  </p><p>“I always liked that story,” he said as he tossed the rag away.  “I should get dressed, so I can meet my son,” he said and she smiled.</p><p>Once dressed, Ben laid himself down on the bed and Rey carefully handed him their son.  “Oh, no big nose or ears,” he said.  </p><p>“I love your ears,” she said as she ran her fingers over them.  He sighed out as his wife played with his ears.  </p><p>“You have no idea how I was treated as a kid for them.  Didn't matter that I was the prince.  They picked on me for my ears and my nose,” he said.  “It's why I grew out my hair, to hide at least one of them.”</p><p>“Our son won't have people to pick on him,” she said and he smiled.  “Is Snoke truly dead?”</p><p>“Yes, he is,” he said.</p><p>“What of Rose's husband, Hux?” she asked.  Hux had ridden off to battle with Ben, Poe and Finn.  </p><p>“He was struck down in the battle,” he said and Rey felt herself tearing up.  Rose had been talking to her about how her and Armitage had been talking about starting a family.  “Finn should be telling her soon.”</p><p>“Oh, Rose.  I don't think she will recover from it,” she said.</p><p>“She's strong,” he said and Rey smiled.  “Just like you,” he said before kissing her.  Rey let out a moan, having missed her husband's mouth.  “So, two is enough for you?”</p><p>“What ever do you mean?  I'm still capabale of having more children for you,” she said.  “I'm only nineteen,” she added.</p><p>“I don't want the burden of having heirs falling on you,” he said.</p><p>“Still, we could just keep sleeping in the same bed from now on and if I happen to have more children, well, okay then,” she said and he smiled before ksising her.</p><p>“I love you,” he said.</p><p>“I love you, too,” she said.  Anakin let out a cry and it prompted Ben to hand him back to his mother.  </p><p>“I think he's hungry,” she said and she chuckled.  Ben sat back to watch his wife feed their son.  He was happy and full of bliss.  The door opened to allow in Leia, who was holding the hand of his daughter.</p><p>“Hey, you want to meet you brother?” he asked and she nodded her head.  She hurried over to the bed her parents were on.  She hoisted herself up onto the bed with her father's help and he sat her in his lap.  “Your brother, Anakin.” </p><p>“Hi, Anakin,” Lyra said and Ben smiled.  His family was safe now.  Snoke would no longer have a grip on him and his children would know peace.  He kissed Lyra on the head and then Rey before settling back onto the bed.  “Can we stay here tonight?”</p><p>“We sure can,” he said and she giggled as she settled against him.  Ben closed his eyes, finally at peace with himself and with a family.  He knew they would grow up in a world where they wouldn't have to worry about evil.  Rey let out a soft sigh as she laid with her family.  She was happy, with a husband who loved her and she had two beautiful children.  With the possibility of having more.  With Ben Solo, she wouldn't mind that.</p><p> </p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>